Be With You
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Kalau nyatanya aku tidak bisa bersamamu dan menjalani kehidupan yang normal. Bagaimana kalau seperti ini? Ne, King of Heroes? AU & Warning Inside.


Kalau nyatanya aku tidak bisa bersamamu dan menjalani kehidupan yang _normal_. Bagaimana kalau seperti ini? Ne, _King of Heroes_?

…

Fate © Type-Moon

Be With You © Uchiha Ry-chan

**Warning!**: AU, OOC, mixed POV—kinda, mad!Saber, typo(s), etc.

~ Gilgamesh x Saber; first fiction in this fandom ~

…

Harusnya kau tahu bahwa aku bukanlah tipikal orang yang sudi kau tinggal sendirian saat _seperti_ ini. Kau yang berkata ingin bersamaku. Kau yang berjanji akan melindungiku, nyatanya terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu itu. Pembohong, eh.

Pagi ini harusnya menjadi pagi yang indah ketika seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dan bermata _emerald_ itu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong rumah bergaya Jepang kuno milik salah seorang rekannya. Ah—sepertinya tidak pantas disebut rekan. Mengingat ada sebuah hubungan diantara mereka kini. Terlihat dari cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manis gadis itu. Tentu kalian sudah bisa menebak, bukan?

Senyuman tipis yang transparan tersunggingkan di bibir pucatnya. Ya, gadis itu bukanlah tipikal gadis yang senang bersolek hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain. Baginya riasan natural sudahlah cukup untuk menarik laki-laki seperti_nya_ jatuh dalam pelukannya. Tipikal gadis yang benar-benar berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya.

Sementara di salah satu ruangan dalam rumah Jepang itu, seorang pria yang juga memiliki rambut _blonde _ dengan iris mata merah bak darah, terlihat tengah sibuk merapikan penampilannya. Berulang kali ia melepas dan memasang dasi hitam di sekitar kerah kemeja putihnya. Cermin kaca sebagai pembantu satu-satunya untuk mengenakan dasi itu dengan benar. Payah. Hampir habis waktunya hanya untuk mengikat dasi sementara ia lupa dengan rambutnya yang masih berantakan.

Gadis tadi menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah ia sampai di ruangan dimana pria itu berada. Ia terkekeh kecil ketika melihat pria itu kesusahan memakai dasinya. Padahal jika di medan perang, pria itu termasuk salah satu lawan yang sangat ditakuti. Ah, sepertinya gadis itu tahu sekarang—lawan yang tangguh bagi pria itu.

"Selamat pagi, _king of heroes_, Gilgamesh. Perlu bantuan?" gadis itu bertanya seraya melanjutkan langkah kakinya mendekati pria yang ia panggil Gilgamesh tadi.

Pria itu menoleh sebelum akhirnya tersenyum malu kepada gadis yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya sekarang.

"Pagi, _king of knights_. Ya—sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Pria tadi, Gilgamesh, berbalik menghadap sang gadis. Berharap bantuan agar waktunya yang singkat ini tidak terbuang seperti tadi.

"Julukan apa itu, hm?" gadis itu mulai bermain dengan dasi hitam milik Gilgamesh. Menarik dan mengulurnya setelah terikat dengan rapi agar pria itu tidak merasa sesak.

"Maksudmu _king of knights_? Ya—dulu kau sangat pandai bermain pedang, bukan? Anggap saja itu panggilan _sayang_ dariku." Gilgamesh tersenyum lebar setelah ia menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaan gadisnya itu. Dan langsung saja ia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan kecil akibat pernyataannya tadi.

"Bisa saja kau ini. Kalau begitu arti _king of heroes_ sendiri yang kuberikan padamu adalah karena kau pahlawan bagi rakyat. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu pekerjaanmu, hm?"

"Ahahaha, kau terlalu berlebihan, Saber. Aku hanyalah seorang polisi. Tidak lebih dari itu. Nah, sudah ya? Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Gilgamesh mengenakan jas hitam berlambang polisi yang menjadi bagian dari atributnya. Ia mencium kening gadis yang ia panggil Saber tadi. Kemudian ia melangkah meninggalkan gadis yang bersemu merah pipinya.

Bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh ya, _king of heroes_? Arti tersembunyi dibalik julukkan itu. Raja yang melindungi rakyatnya tapi bukan cintanya. Ah, aku benar-benar iri dengan _mereka _yang kau lindungi. _Mereka_ bisa terus bersamamu ketika disini aku kesepian tanpamu. Hm, apa yang bisa kulakukan ya, untuk bisa terus bersamamu?

…

Kepolisian tempat Gilgamesh bekerja, ramai dengan sebuah kasus pembunuhan sadis belakangan ini. Membuat kepala pusing para pengungkap kasus yang bingung bagaimana cara pelaku melakukan hal keji seperti itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

Ditambah dengan motif yang tidak jelas. Awalnya diduga penjualan organ mata karena korbannya pasti kehilangan kedua bola matanya. Namun baru-baru ini bukan hanya kedua bola mata para korban yang hilang. Tetapi bagian lain dari tubuh mereka.

Si pemimpin pasukan penyelidik pun menyerah. Seolah mengangkat tangan jika harus kembali berkutat dengan kasus seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia mengadu kepalanya dengan dinginnya tembok ruangan kerjanya. Sayang ia masih menyanyangi nyawanya.

Lancer—julukannya.

Dan kini pria berambut hitam dengan gaya bak menggunakan banyak jel rambut itu tengah sibuk menopang dahi berusaha menghilangkan rasa penat. Namun akhirnya ia merasa terbantu. Gilgamesh, salah satu teman dekatnya menawarkan diri untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Segera saja tawaran itu mendapatkan jawaban _ya_. Akhirnya—istirahat.

Sementara dia yang menawarkan dirinya sibuk mengumpulkan tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas meja Lancer. Mengerutkan dahi melihat satu per satu kalimat berupa informasi mengenai para korban.

Pintar sekali pembunuh ini, pikirnya.

Sampai akhirnya seorang bawahannya datang dan membuyarkan hal yang membuatkannya mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada korban yang terbunuh lagi…"

…

Terakhir kedua mataku melihat dengan jelas kau berjalan berdua dengannya. Padahal kau sudah memiliku. Tahukah kau mengenai sesak di dada ini? Sekarang aku merenggut apa yang kau berikan padanya. Semuanya untukku. Semuanya milikku. Raga dan tubuhmu. Semua milikku.

Gilgamesh segera bergegas menuju rumah korban yang sepertinya tidak begitu asing baginya. Berusaha mencocokkan sudut jalan dengan ingatannya. Ya—tepat sesuai dugaan. Ini rumah seorang rekan yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri baginya.

Tak mampu lagi ia berucap bahkan hanya untuk memanggil nama orang itu.

"Darahnya masih baru. Sepertinya pelakunya masih berada di dekat sini."

Gilgamesh langsung memaksakan kakinya berlari ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Berharap ia bisa merenggut nyawa pembunuh keji yang telah tega membunuh banyak orang tak bersalah. Setidaknya orang-orang itu adalah orang yang pernah bertemu atau kenal dengannya. Eh? Tunggu—

"Kau berhasil menemukanku, eh?" Gilgamesh menganga tidak percaya menatap gadis yang menjadi pembunuh rekannya itu. Terbukti dari bercak darah dan pisau daging yang berada digenggamannya. Sesekali dijilatinya pisau itu.

"Tidak mungkin," ujar pria itu tidak percaya. "Kau—"

—ada yang aneh dengan fakta tadi. Orang-orang yang pernah menjadi korban pembunuhan itu adalah orang-orang yang kenal denganmu atau setidaknya pernah bertemu denganmu.

Sebelum sempat pemilik iris merah darah itu mendengarkan jawabnya. Perlahan ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya karena lengah dan tidak memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sebuah balok kayu yang tumpul menghantam kepalanya. Tubuhnya pun tergeret di atas tanah dingin siang yang tengah dilanda hujan hari itu.

…

Ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dan terasa sedikit sesak. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah jendela kecil yang menjadi celah dalam ruangan itu, cahaya bulan menjadi penerangnya. Ternyata hari sudah malam. Cukup lama juga ia tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan dari balok kayu terkutuk itu.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat dirinya semakin terkejut dan membelalakkan mata. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terikat sempurna oleh lilitan tali tambang. Mulai dari tangan hingga ke kaki. Membuatnya semakin sulit menghirup udara.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara itu bukanlah suara asing baginya.

"Saber?"

Tepat sekali. Si pemilik suara bernama Saber itu pun menampakkan dirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? !" Gilgamesh berusaha keras melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan tali itu.

Saber mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal, "Ini karena aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu. Hanya kamu." dengan mudahnya gadis itu melepaskan ikatan pada salah satu tangan Gilgamesh. Ia menarik tangan itu dan menempelkannya di pipi hangatnya yang sedikit ternoda corak merah darah.

Ia tersenyum manis. Mengeluskan pipinya berulang kali pada tangan Gilgamesh. Sementara di tangan satunya—

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan ingin selamanya bersamamu. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

—pisau tajam tergenggam sempurna.

Kalau nyatanya aku tidak bisa bersamamu dan menjalani kehidupan yang _normal_. Bagaimana kalau seperti ini? Ne, _King of Heroes_?

~ FIN ~

A/N: !Ho-hola~ saya author baru di fandom ini. /u/);; salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya. Cerita pertama ini bersetting AU dengan Gilgamesh sebagai polisi sementara Saber yang menjadi gila karena keinginannya. Maaf apabila terdapat banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. :3

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
